


Damian Wayne said "Gender is a construct tear it apart"

by Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because fuck gender rules, Bruce is a supportive and tired dad, Cass is a supportive sister, Dick is a supportive brother, Gender fluid Damian Wayne, I kinda focused to much on Damian and Bruce that I forgot to make them present, I swear, Jason and Tim are there, Male-Female Friendship, Supportive Dick Grayson, but they're there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

–Damian I already told you, you must attend the gala. I don't care if you don't want to go and I don't care if you don't like the suit. Go, get dressed and ready and come down– Said Bruce in his typical voice that showed Damian he wouldn't budge. 

–(tt) Whatever– Damian groaned. Starting to walk towards the stairs, as his brothers stared at him snickering, standing there in their suits. 

Damian hated having to wear suits, he sweated a lot in them and his pants always raised up. But due to todays' gala being outside, the suit had short pants. 

Normally he wouldn't care about having to wear shorts, but the light blue colour plus the short pants made him look like a three year old that was forced to go the a cousins' birthday party who never shows up at family gatherings. He climed up the stairs, stomping, ignoring Dick's whispering "he looks like an angry kitten" At Drake and Todd. 

Once he got to the top of the stairs he went into his bedroom, finding Cass in there, starring at a dress in disgust. 

–I see you also hate the clothes that were forced upon you Cane– Damian said, sharing the same look of disgust. 

–Black looks horrible in me, makes me look like a patient who is about to die– Cass answered. And it was true, she was pale alreadt, black made her look even paler –What's wrong with your suit? –

–It makes me look like a four year old who was forced to attend a cousin's birthday party... A cousin who never goes to family gatherings and never talks to the family–

They both stared at their clothes, Damian kept remembering the words his father said "Go get dressed and ready and come down" They kept repeating itself until Damian's face was decorated by a mischievous smirk. 

–Shit... Who do we have to kill to get your plan going? – Asked Cass. 

–nobody... Father said that We should get dressed, ready and the get down. But he never said we should get dressed in the clothes he chose for us– 

Cass' face lit up at the realisation. 

–So you want me to wear your suit and you wear my dress? – 

–Yes... Problem with that? – He asked. 

Cass quickly shook her head and took the suit, getting inside the bathroom to get dressed. Damian started taking off his clothes and started putting the dress on. The dress was dark blue, over it was a thin black fabric with stars embroidered i it, the sleeves were bishop sleeves. It was actually really pretty, he put the dress on, enjoying how the fabric felt against his skin, he put the heels on. 

Since the party was outdoors, the heels were a little chunky to avoid it getting buried in the grass. He strapped the heels on his ankles and looked in the mirror. The dress plus the heels made him feel... Nice... Warm... And for some reason... Happy. He had heard of that warm feeling many times on nooks, a tingling feeling on his chest, that spreads all over his body. A warm feeling in his chest, his hands couldn't stop touching the fabric of the dress. 

–I see you like it– Said Cass behind him, surprising him a bit. She was wearing the short light blue suit with a black shirt. Two golden necklaces decorated her chest, her black hair tied up in a high ponytail, her lips painted with a black lipstick. 

–Yeah... I wasn't expecting to like it that much. You look good– He said, trying to move away from the subject. 

–Thank you... You look good too, but I feel like it's missing something– She said, walking towards Damian, she looked at Damian as if he was an important clue to solve a case –I GOT IT– She exclaimed, taking an eyeliner, blush and lipstick. She reached towards Damian's face, stopping when she saw him flinch a little –It's okay if you don't want to wear it, just thought it would look better –

Damian stared at the make up, his eyes seemed blank, trying to see into the future to know if this was a good or a bad idea. Finally he just nodded and allowed Cass to paint his lips a shiny burgundy color, closing his eyes when she used the eyeliner in them and holding his laugh when the blush brush tickled his nose. 

Once Cassy was done, she had a smile on her face. She made Damian turn around to look at himself in the mirror, and as soon as his eyes met his reflection, he froze. His emerald green eyes looked like they were being framed by the cat eye wing, he looked somewhat younger due to the blush, and his lips looked wet because of the lipstick. 

–Are you okay? – Asked Cass behind him. 

–Yeah... Yeah I just umm....wasn't expecting to feel like... This–

–How do you feel? – She asked, worries that she might have made Damian feel bad. 

–Weird... But like... A good weird... Like... I feel... Powerful, for some reason. Is it wrong? – Damian asked, a worries frown on his face. 

–No, you should feel powerful. Do you want to go downstairs? – 

Damian nodded, starting to walk towards the stairs, the sound of all the guests outside and his family waiting for them downstairs making him feel nervous, he felt his hand being held in a comforting way. He turned at Cass, who had a reassuring smile on her face, he let out a breth he didn't know he was holding, and walked downstairs holding Cass hands, immediately all eyes where on them, he saw his siblings and father stare at them with their mouth open. Damian smirked at the look on their faces, once he reached to the bottom his face had a confident smile on his face. 

–Damian... What? – Asked his father. 

–Don't act so surprised father... You told me to get dressed, I did just as you told me– He answered, watching how Cass was snickering. 

–... Ugh there's truly no way to win an argument with you– Bruce said before qalking towards the garden. The batclan following behind him. 

–You look great Lil' D– Said Dick before getting outside. 

–Indeed, you look really good Master Damian– Said Pennyworth before getting outside with a tray filled with food. 

–Shall we join them? – Asked Cass. 

Damian nodded, the two of them walking confidently towards the crowd. And indeed, they spent all day getting looks from all the guests and the entire week all papers had a picture of Damian on a dress

You can find the drawing of how Damian and Cass look like on Twitter, the artist being:

Twitter:  
@Corvus71347984


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week of the gala, a week since Damian had worn Cass' dress, a week of newspapers talking about him wearing a dress and make up. Many people were defending him, most of them were the members of the LGBT+ community and allies of it. But he also did get hate, mostly from old homophobic mummies who have their head stuck up their asses in the 1920s.

His brothers did call him names, not in the "I'm lgbtphobic" type of way, but in the "I'm messing with you but I love and support you" Type of way, like sis, little sister, GA (gender assasin according to Dick), etc. His father still had some mixed feelings about him wearing the dress, but at least he wasn't mad. The week had been pretty hot and sunny, so Alfred decided to make the family go to the lake house that was outside Gotham. And he was also visiting his family in London, so everything was perfect. 

Damian immediately went to his room to pack his bags for the week, as soon as he entered his room he saw a small green box, it had a white ribbon tied around it, and tied to that ribbon was a note:

Dear Dami.   
Considering how much you enjoyed my dress, i thought maybe you would enjoy this.   
Love, Cassy  
PS. Yeah, I gave Alfred the idea of the lake house. 

Damian smirked at the note and opened up the box, inside it was a one piece pink swimsuit with white ruffles. He touched it, the fabric feeling really good on his fingers, he took off his clothes and put the swimsuit on, he turned around to see his reflection. The swimsuit fit perfectly on his slim body, the pink went great with his cocoa skin tone, his emerald eyes traveled throughout his reflection, his chest growin fuzzy and warm again. He shook his head and got dressed, putting on his clothes over his swimsuit, he got his bag ready and got down to wait for the others. 

Although everybody was waiting for him... Her? They?....Maybe they, that felt easier*... Down stairs. 

–Finally little sister, we were starting to get bored– Said Todd. 

–` Shut up Todd– They said. `

`–Boys if you fight you wont go to the lake house– Warned Bruce, his eyes staring straight at Jason and Damian.`

`With everything ready they went and got into the teleporter one by one, once Damian had gone through it they found the house immediately. It was a two story building, it's walls were brown, it had big windows and a huge staircase that led to the door. Damian heard their father and brothers call out to them, they turned around and saw them leaving their bags in the stairs, Dick and Jason were starting to take of their clothes, since they were wearing their swim trunks already. Bruce and Tim followed behind them, leaving Damian behind. `

`Damian could see their family throwing water at each other and swim on the big lake, they turned around and took off their clothes, before anyone could make a comment about their swimwear, they ran and jumped into the water, due to the heat wave it was beautifully warm. They stayed underwater for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of their body weight being practically null. Once they got out to the surface they could see their brothers and father, staring at their pink swimsuit. `

`–Well apparently baby bird is our little sister– Said Tim with a smirk. `

`–Baby brat you look nice in pink, really suits you– Said Jason. `

`–Damian. Why are you wearing a girl's swimsuit? – Said Bruce, trying to hide an upset frown. `

`–OMG DAMIAN YOU LOOK ADORABLE. WAIT DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU DAMIAN? DO YOU FEEL LIKE SOMETHING ELSE? DANIELLE, DAISY? – Do I need to say who that was. `

`They all bombarded them with questions, but Damian just stared at their father with their eye twitching a bit. `

`–What do you mean by "girl's swimsuit"? I'll have you know father that gendering clothes is the most idiotic thing I have seen you cisgender heterosexuals do. Why is this considered a "Girl's swimsuit"? Because is a one piece and resembles a leotard? Grayson's Robin outfit was a one-piece leotard, and I've never seen anyone question his gender identity or sex. Is it because it's pink? Pink was considered a color for boys until the 1980s, which was also stupid since a color isn't for one and the other just because of what they have between their legs. Is it because it has ruffles? Ruffles have been in fashion for centuries, many royals had ruffles in their clothes, salsa dancers have ruffles on their outfits. So now, tell me, why do you consider this a "girl's swimsuit" And why is it wrong for me to wear it? – They said/rambled, clearly upset. `

`Their family kept staring at them, Dick was a bit more proud than shocked, Tim and Jason were just holding back their smiles and laughs at the shocked face Bruce made. Bruce closed and opened his mouth trying to answer Damian, looking like a fish. `

`–I'm sorry... It's not wrong for you to wear whatever you want D– Bruce said after a few seconds of being quiet. `

`Dick intervened, playing with everyone to try and forget the awkward moment that just happened. They played all afternoon, until it was already starting to get dark, that's when they all got out of the river to get dried and start getting everything ready for the week. As soon as they all got out Dick cooed more at Damian at how cute they looked with a blush in their face. `

`Damian entered their room, it was brown, had a heater, a king sized bed with a crocheted white blanket over it, a closet, and a door that led to the bathroom. They quickly took a shower, washing away all the lake water and sweat. As soon as they got out of the shower they dryed off all the water in their body, once they felt pleased with how they were, they got dressed with an oversized t-shirt that they stole from his father (which was forgotten at the bottom of his closet) and some shorts. `

`They got down to the kitchen, where Grayson was already cooking their dinner, a simple spaghetti dish with salsa without meat. The others weren't there yet. `

`–Grayson? – They asked, their voice a bit shy and quiet, stress and worry filling up their body. `

`–Yes D? – Grayson asked, hiding his worry for his little sibling/sister/brother.`

`–May I talk to you? About why I... – Damian pointed to their body, even if they weren't wearing something "femenine" Dick still got the point. `

`–Dami you don't need to... –`

`–But I want to– They interrupted –I... I have been having this feeling, inside of my chest... A feeling of uneasiness, and some other things that I don't know... But I know they're bad. At the gala, when I wore the dress, the feeling stopped and I felt... Warm and fuzzy, in here– They pointed where their heart was –And, I tried convincing myself that I wore that dress just to piss father off. But I did it because I needed to, I felt like if I didn't do it I was gonna blow up. And I know that this is wrong and weird. But, I just keep having this bad fuzzy feelings–`

`–Damian I'mma stop you right there. What you do and feel is not weird nor wrong, if you want to be called she or he or they, I won't care because you are my baby sibling and I'll call you whatever you want me to call you– Dick said, kneeling in front of Damian –And these bad fuzzy feelings... Do you always feel them? –`

`–No... Just, some days– Damian answered, not looking at Dick. `

`–Dami, do you know what gender fluid is? – He asked, Damian shook his head "no" –Gender fluid is when a person varies their gender identity, sometimes they feel more femenine, sometimes more masculine and sometimes neither. I don't know if this is how you identify as, but I want you to know that I will support and love you whether you identify as gender fluid or just someone who likes wearing "femenine" Clothes. No matter if you're my sister or my brother or just my sibling–`

`Damian had tears in their eyes, their emotions taking over and finally getting out of them. Dick embraced Damian, allowing them to cry on his shoulders, and Damian just allowed themselves to be held, falling asleep as more arms held them. The feeling of happiness and acceptance in their chest making them feel freed for once. `

`* Damian says is easier because they feel like if they feel likeit would be less of a disappointment for their family. Plural prounouns for a person are valid and accepted and are in no way shape or form a cop out so that they don't have to try to hard to figure out their gender identity.`


End file.
